La vampire et le loup
by tilunarou
Summary: La plus improbable des imprégnations va bouleverser la vie à Forks. Le destin des deux clans va ainsi être changée et certains ne s'en sortiront pas indemnes. l'histoire commence dans Tentation.


**Os Jacob-Alice. Titre :**

**Note de l'auteur **: L'action de cet OS commence dans Tentation au chapitre 18. La suite est ma propre invention et celle de Lilice Chery dont les idées loufoques me donnent beaucoup d'imagination. Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer bien sûr, je les lui emprunte pour jouer avec!

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

**POV Jacob.**

Bella était furieuse. Elle m'aurait tué d'un simple regard si ses prunelles avaient été munies d'un revolver. J'avais eu son vampire au téléphone sans le savoir, j'avais répondu à ses questions et j'avais raccroché. Et voilà qu'elle m'en voulait ! Tout ça pour des suceurs de sang qui l'avaient abandonnée du jour au lendemain, la laissant pratiquement à l'agonie avec une vampire rousse aux trousses.

Quelle bande d'égoïstes !

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à me faire un sermon, je me tendis. Je humai l'air, sentant quelque chose de différent de d'habitude. Une odeur vampirique. La même que lorsque nous étions dans la voiture quelques minutes auparavant. Elle allait bientôt revenir et je devais partir, je ne voulais pas affronter de vampires, ça me donnait trop de sueurs froides et le loup en moi menaçait de faire surface et de me dominer. J'avais peur de ne pas me contrôler, de muter et de blesser Bella. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal.

Mon corps se raidit puis mes mains se mirent à trembler. Je me levais, prêt à partir et saluai Bella rapidement avant de courir vers la porte d'entrée. Je n'avais pas vu qu'elle m'avait suivi et lorsque je stoppai net dans ma course après avoir encore senti la vampire, Bella me heurta de plein fouet, se faisant sans doute très mal. Mais je ne réfléchissais plus, mon corps était dans tous ses états et j'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir me contrôler.

Je ne pris même pas le temps de l'aider à se relever, la laissant choir et lui marchant presque dessus. Je savais au plus profond de mon âme que j'agissais comme un mufle mais quelque chose en moi, de beaucoup plus fort me fit continuer mon chemin comme si de rien était. Je décidai de sortir par la porte de derrière afin d'éviter la fille mais je m'arrêtai une nouvelle fois, comme happé par une vague d'émotions contradictoires.

Elle était là, debout devant l'escalier, immobile et hagarde. Ses yeux étaient voilés et fixés sur moi.

**- Bella !** Murmura-t-elle.

**- Alice, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Réponds-moi !**

Mais elle ne dit rien. Elle resta là à me regarder et je faisais pareil. Tous les poils de mon corps se hérissèrent, mes tremblements diminuèrent et mon cœur se remit à battre normalement. La tête me tourna vaguement et mes yeux dévisagèrent ce petit lutin aux cheveux noirs qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de moi.

_Oh non putain, pas ça ! Pitié ! Pas maintenant ! Pas avec elle !_

**- Alice ? Alice ?**

Elle ne répondit toujours pas, choquée par ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Elle finit par s'asseoir sur une marche, évitant mon regard. Elle semblait réfléchir et triturait ses mèches de cheveux en enchaînant plusieurs mouvements compulsifs.

**- Bella, je dois te parler.** Annonça-t-elle enfin. **En privé.** Ajouta-t-elle sans même me jeter un regard.

**- Allons dans ma chambre. Jacob, on se voit plus tard, d'accord ?**

Je partis en direction de la forêt et mutai immédiatement afin de me dégourdir les jambes. A cet instant même, tous les loups de la meute surent ce qu'il venait de se passer et il fallait absolument que nous en parlions afin de trouver des solutions appropriées.

…**...**

**POV Alice**

J'étais sur le point de rejoindre Bella dans son salon quand je sentis une odeur vraiment nauséabonde envahir mon espace. C'était la même odeur que portait ma meilleure amie sur elle mais cette fois c'était plus prononcé. Cela émanait dans toute la maison et semblait me suivre à la trace. Je commençai à me sentir assez mal, ce qui était un symptôme plutôt rare chez un vampire. Il fallait absolument que cela cesse c'était trop inconfortable.

J'essayai de me concentrer sur mes visions mais même mon don était altéré et je ne pouvais pas lire correctement dans mon avenir ou dans celui des autres. J'avais cru voir qu' Edward était en danger mais je n'en étais pas sûre. Les images étaient trop imprécises pour que je les comprenne. Devais-je avertir quelqu'un ? Devais-je m'inquiéter ou attendre que mon problème s'arrange ? Je ne le savais pas ! Il fallait que je parle à Bella et vite !

Je dévalai l'escalier afin de la rejoindre mais je fus vite prise de cours par un autre problème. Je n'avais rien vu venir et c'est ce qui m'inquiétait le plus. Je me retrouvai dans un état catatonique plus qu'inquiétant. Je me mis à paniquer intérieurement.

**- Bella ! **Réussis-je à murmurer.

Deux prunelles noires me dévisageaient et ne me quittaient plus. Je restai plantée devant lui comme une gourde, aussi immobile qu'une statue. Mes yeux étaient perdus dans les siens et je me sentis partir légèrement vers je ne sais quelle contrée inconnue. Je perçus nettement le changement des battements de son cœur ainsi que son incompréhension face à cette situation plus qu'incongrue.

Sous les appels incessants de mon amie, je coupai court à cette bizarrerie et détournai le regard. Je m'assis dans l'escalier afin de recouvrer la raison et demandai à Bella un entretien privé, ce qu'elle accepta. Il s'en alla sans dire un mot et nous montâmes dans la chambre.

**- Que se passe-t-il Alice ?**

**- Je ne sais pas. Mes visions sont brouillées, je ne voudrais pas dire de bêtises. La présence du chien perturbe mon don.**

**- Il s'appelle Jacob !**

Le simple fait d'entendre son prénom me rendit encore plus légère. Je papillonnai de l'intérieur et si j'avais pu j'aurais rougi comme une adolescente prise la main dans le sac. J'allais devoir très vite parler à Carlisle de tout cela, ce n'était pas normal du tout !

**- Peu importe. Il se passe des choses bizarres, il faut que j'appelle Carlisle.**

**- Qu'as-tu vu ?**

**- Je ne sais pas trop Bella... mais je crois qu' Edward est en train de faire une grosse bêtise. Je crois même qu'il est en danger.**

**- Oh mon Dieu ! Edward !**

Elle avait blêmi. J'attrapai sa main et la réconfortai en la lui caressant doucement.

**- Je ne suis vraiment pas sûre Bella, je suis désolée. Mes visions sont brouillées, je ne vois que des flashs et je ne sais pas comment les interpréter.**

**- Appelle Edward, fais vite ! S'il-te-plaît!**

Je composai son numéro mais je ne pus joindre que son répondeur. Je fis un signe négatif de la tête à Bella qui devint un peu plus blême qu'auparavant. J'appelai immédiatement Carlisle mais il était absent. J'expliquai brièvement la situation à Esme en lui signifiant bien que c'était grave et elle me promit qu'il rappellerait dès son retour. Je me faisais du mauvais sang, j'avais un pressentiment et ce n'était pas du tout de bonne augure. Je n'aimais pas savoir mon frère en danger et ne pas pouvoir l'aider. Mes visions n'étaient plus là, je n'étais plus en mesure de voir quoique ce soit et ça me faisait paniquer. C'était la première fois que ça m'arrivait. Sans mon don, je me sentais vide et démunie.

Bella était aussi angoissée que moi, je voyais bien qu'elle aimait toujours Edward et qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui. S'il mourrait elle allait avoir de nouveau le cœur en miettes et elle aurait besoin de moi pour l'épauler, c'était certain. Et je le ferais ! Même si cela m'obligeait à rester à Forks alors que toute ma famille était partie depuis ce qu'on appelait « l'incident ».

Leur rupture avait été une rude épreuve, quelque chose que j'avais pourtant vu venir mais que j'avais tu, pour le bien de tous. Y compris pour moi. J'avais tellement espéré que ça se passe autrement, que mes visions soient fausses et que ça ne se produise pas. Malheureusement, j'avais vu juste et cela avait perturbé nos vies à tous...

**Flashback – 18 ans de Bella- POV ALICE**

**- Joyeux anniversaire Bella !** Scandai-je alors que mon amie regardait autour d'elle, horrifiée par le spectacle qui se jouait devant ses yeux. Je n'avais pourtant pas mis tous les ballons et toutes les banderoles que je souhaitais mettre au départ...

**- Alice, tu n'aurais pas du !** Grimaça-t-elle.

**- Bien sûr que si ! Nous n'avons pas fêté d'anniversaire depuis si longtemps !**

**- Allez viens ouvrir tes cadeaux !.**

Elle fit une autre grimace et Edward dut la pousser légèrement vers nous pour l'encourager à approcher.

Après avoir découvert son nouvel auto-radio, elle se coupa le doigt en voulant ouvrir le deuxième présent. Tout se passa très vite : le sang, la folie de Jasper, celle d'Edward, le fracas du verre brisé, les grognements des membres de ma famille.

Jasper fut mis à l'écart par les garçons et Bella fut vite amenée dans le cabinet de Carlisle pour être soignée. L'afflux d'hémoglobine était tel que j'avais moi même eu du mal à rester auprès d'elle. L'odeur de son sang était tellement exquise que ça en était vraiment insoutenable ! Tous les vampires de la maison étaient en émoi, animés par la soif qui les tenaillaient soudain.

Nous ne revîmes plus Jasper après ça. Il avait réussi à s'échapper de l'emprise d'Emmett et avait fui, tout simplement. Mes frères l'avaient laissé partir, pensant qu'il reviendrait une fois calmé. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas. J'avais tenté de le chercher, en vain. Il savait y faire pour brouiller les pistes et se fondre dans la nature. Mes visions ne m'indiquaient rien de bon quant à son avenir, ce qui me rendit triste et malheureuse. Surtout lorsque je découvris où il était vraiment. Au vu de son état actuel, je ne pouvais plus rien pour lui et je ne voulais plus de lui. C'était trop décevant et me battre pour celui qui avait été mon époux était devenu inconcevable. Je savais qu'il reviendrait mais pour le moment ce n'était pas la préoccupation majeure.

Le lendemain de « l'incident », nous prîmes la décision de quitter Forks. Edward mit un terme à sa relation avec Bella et s'enfuit lui aussi, trop troublé par les événements pour rester auprès des siens. Nous ne l'avons pas revu depuis ce jour-là et personne n'a cherché à le retrouver.

La vision que j'avais eue de Bella en train de mettre fin à ses jours fut la cause de mon retour dans l'État de Washington mais ce que je ne savais pas c'était que quelque chose d'autre m'attendait. Quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais pu prévoir.

**Fin du flashback**

**POV Alice**

Carlisle finit par me rappeler et il me rassura tant qu'il put en m'expliquant que les pouvoirs de certains vampires pouvaient, à de rares occasions, être affectés suite à un choc. Il me posa tout un tas de questions mais aucune de mes réponses ne semblaient le satisfaire.

**- Tu es sûre que tu n'as subi aucun choc ? Aucun élément troublant ?**

**- Non ! **

Je réfléchissais à cent à l'heure, me repassant toutes les scènes depuis le début.

**- J'ai fait la connaissance d'un ami de Bella, un Quileute de la réserve de Forks. Il semble que sa présence auprès de Bella durant ces derniers mois m'empêchait de voir son avenir...**

**- Oui c'est possible Alice mais quand il n'est pas là, le phénomène s'arrête puisque tu as vu Bella sauter de la falaise !**

**- Je sais mais je suis persuadée que ça a un rapport avec le chi... Jacob.**

**- Je vais creuser ça Alice je te le promets. **

**-Et concernant Edward ?**

**- Je me renseigne auprès des Volturi. Nous rentrons demain à Forks, nous en reparlerons.**

**- D'accord, à demain Carlisle.**

Je raccrochai, déçue de ne pas avoir dévoilé ce mystère et de ne pas avoir de bonne nouvelle à propos de mon frère. Mon cœur était serré et Bella était plus que blême à présent. Je lui promis de la veiller toute la nuit même si je mourrais d'envie d'aller remettre en ordre la villa. Elle prépara à manger pour Charlie, grignota un peu avec lui et alla se coucher très tôt. Elle était exténuée et ne voulait plus penser à rien.

Comme promis, je restai à ses côtés, la veillant comme ma propre chair.

**POV Jasper**

J'étais en train de prendre mon repas du soir, saignant comme je le pouvais cette petite humaine bien trop bavarde. Elle s'était débattue face à moi mais j'avais réussi à en venir à bout. Elle avait un petit goût de fraise qui me rappelait quelqu'un que j'avais bien connu. Je fermai les yeux afin d'imaginer que je m'abreuvais de cette jeune-fille brune qui m'obsédait depuis que j'avais posé les yeux sur elle. Son odeur, ses formes, ses yeux, son visage... Tout me manquait ! J'allais devenir fou sans elle !

Je délaissai ma proie dans un coin sombre et partit rejoindre mes acolytes. Ils venaient de terminer leur dîner eux aussi alors nous pouvions quitter cet endroit. A vitesse vampirique, nous regagnâmes notre repère sordide.

J'avais retrouvé mes anciens compagnons de chasse, Charlotte et Peter après ce que j'appelais désormais « l'incident de Forks ». Plus rien n'était pareil depuis que j'avais essayé de mordre Bella le jour de ses dix-huit ans. L'odeur de son nectar était parvenu jusqu'à mes narines, si divin, si tentant que je n'avais pas pu résister. Edward m'en avait empêché et j'avais préféré fuir plutôt que de rester et d'être tenté chaque jour par sa jugulaire. J'avais perdu ma femme mais aujourd'hui je m'en moquais. Je ne l'aimais plus et je me demandais presque si je l'avais aimée un jour.

Charlotte et Peter m'avait chaudement accueilli et depuis lors j'avais repris mes bonnes vieilles habitudes alimentaires. Des humains, mais plus particulièrement des filles ou des femmes que je choisissais avec soin : brunes aux yeux foncés et si possible à la peau blanche. Je n'en voulais pas d'autres, même lorsque ma gorge me brûlait à cause de la soif. Mes comparses m'aidaient dans mes choix, me prêtant main forte chaque fois que c'était nécessaire.

Bella m'obsédait, je la voulais, je voulais la goûter, lui aspirer le sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte. J'avais perdu une occasion de le faire, je ne raterai certainement pas la deuxième ! Le plan que j'avais établi avec mes amis était sans appel et je comptais le mener à bien afin de rallier Bella parmi nous !

**POV Jacob.**

La réunion avec la Meute venait de se terminer. Aucun loup ne s'était jamais imprégné d'un vampire et ça avait mis tout le monde à cran. Nous n'étions pas censés nous mêler à eux ni empiéter sur les terres des uns ou des autres. Le Traité signé entre Ephraïm Black et Carlisle Cullen était clair sur ce sujet. Alors comment faire ?

Je ressentais des choses étranges en ce moment même. J'étais partagé entre ma haine pour les suceurs de sang et ce sentiment d'affection pour Alice après m'être imprégné d'elle. Elle était l'un des leurs et pourtant, à défaut de l'aimer réellement, j'éprouvai quelque chose de vraiment fort pour elle. Son image était gravée sur mes rétines, son parfum m'entêtait au lieu de me dégoûter et son rire cristallin résonnait dans mon cerveau comme un air qu'on ne voulait jamais oublier. Je soupirai, ne sachant quoi faire.

Sam avait décidé de garder le Traité en place pour le moment mais une autre réunion devait avoir lieu avec la famille Cullen dès que nous les aurions avertis. Si Alice et moi ne devions nous voir qu'en terrain neutre ce serait difficile. Je ne savais pas encore ce qu'il allait advenir de cette relation mais une chose était sûre : nous ne pouvions pas être séparés car nous étions des âmes sœurs.

_Encore fallait-il que tu fasses avaler ça à Alice ! _Me chuchota ma conscience.

Je serrai les dents et les poings... Les vampires ne connaissaient rien à l'imprégnation et l'expliquer à Alice allait s'avérer difficile. J'avais peur qu'elle me rejette car j'avais senti sa haine pour moi tout au fond de son âme...

**- Allez vieux te fais pas de bile pour ça ! **Me lança Paul en me mettant une claque dans le dos. **Elle finira par t'accepter dans son cœur dépéri ! **

**- T'es pas drôle Paul ! **

**- Laisse-le tranquille !** Tonna Sam. **On a assez de problèmes comme ça !**

**- OK, OK. Je disais ça pour rire, vous avez tous plombé l'ambiance !**

**- La ferme Paul ! **

Il finit par se taire, même s'il le fit en grognant dans sa barbe. Je laissais mes amis pour aller rejoindre Alice. Elle devait sans doute toujours être chez Bella,. J'aurais préféré un entretien privé avec elle mais à priori je n'avais pas le choix. Je sonnai et ma meilleure amie vint m'ouvrir. Elle soupira en me voyant.

**- Sympa l'accueil !**

**- Jake, ce n'est pas le moment. Edward est peut-être en danger.**

_Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! _Pensais-je.

-** Jacob Black ! Je sais ce que tu penses ! C'est écrit en gros sur ta figure !**

**- Excuses-moi Bells. C'est grave ?**

**- On n'en sait rien ! Alice ne voit rien !**

**- Comment ça elle ne voit rien ?**

**- Alice a le pouvoir de voir l'avenir. Certains vampires en développent à leur transformation. **Expliqua-t-elle rapidement.

**- Oh... **

**- Mais là elle a des problèmes pour voir les choses... c'est arrivé d'un seul coup.**

**- Où est-elle ?**

**- Dans ma chambre.**

**- J'aimerai lui parler.**

**- Tu plaisantes ?**

**- Non. C'est important. Je te promets de tout t'expliquer plus tard.**

Elle acquiesça et me laissa monter à l'étage. Alice était assise en tailleur sur le lit de Bella et essayait de se concentrer sur quelque chose. Certainement sur son « frère ». Je la détaillai quelques instants avant de m'avancer vers elle et de prendre la chaise de bureau de Bella pour m'y installer.

**- Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour venir me chercher ! Edward est peut-être en danger.**

**- Vous n'avez donc tous que ça à la bouche ?**

**- C'est important !**

**- La raison de ma venue l'est aussi !**

**- Raconte !**

**- C'est compliqué.**

**- J'ai tout mon temps.**

**- Je me suis imprégné de toi. **

**- Ça veut dire quoi ?**

**- N'as-tu donc rien ressenti tout à l'heure quand tu étais dans l'escalier ? **

Je retins enfin toute son attention. Elle se tourna vers moi et planta ses yeux dorés dans les miens. Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté pour essayer de comprendre ce que je voulais dire et sourit. Ce qui ne dura pas longtemps. Son magnifique visage devint vite horrifié.

**- Tu es tombé amoureux de moi ?** Grimaça-t-elle.

**- Ce n'est pas vraiment ça. Je ne suis pas la personne la mieux placée pour t'en parler mais l'imprégnation fait partie de nos traditions. Pour faire court, lorsque qu'un loup s'imprègne c'est qu'il a trouvé son âme sœur. Cela n'implique pas forcément de l'amour ou une relation physique, **Dis-je rapidement en voyant sa mine horrifiée. **L'imprégnation c'est aussi l'amitié, le respect de soi, l'amour fraternel.**

**- C'est bien beau tout ça mais moi je suis obligée de te considérer comme tel ?**

**- Oui. Si tu me rejettes, je peux mourir ! Et toi aussi... Enfin je crois car tu es un vampire et tu es déjà morte...**

**- Évidemment. Bon et on est censés faire quoi ?**

**- Aucune idée ! Sam (mon chef de meute) souhaiterait parler à Carlisle pour éclaircir tous ces points.**

**- Il rentre demain, nous en reparlerons. Décidément, nous aurons beaucoup de choses à gérer entre Edward, mes visions et ces histoires d'imprégnation ! **

**- Ouais... **

Mon cœur se fendit malgré moi. Alice ne semblait aucunement touchée par l'imprégnation et elle le prenait plus comme une fatalité qu'autre chose. Est-ce que ça pouvait être à sens unique ? Étais-je le seul à éprouver des sentiments ? Où me les cachait-elle pour se protéger ?

Je la savais préoccupée par ce qui pouvait être arrivé à Edward ainsi que par la défection de son don mais j'étais déçu. En même temps à quoi je m'attendais ? Qu'une sangsue me tombe dans les bras et que nous vivions heureux pour toujours ? Un rictus se forma sur mes lèvres. Tant qu'on ne s'étripait pas ça irait ! Du moins je l'espérai.

Je quittai la chambre de Bella et partit sans un regard pour Alice. Je n'avais décidément pas de chance lorsqu'il s' agissait de sentiments ! La vie était vraiment mal faite !

Les vampires furent vite mis au courant dès leur retour à Forks. Un rassemblement de vampires et de loups garous devait avoir lieu le lendemain pour mieux comprendre ce qui était arrivé ces derniers jours.

Lorsque la réunion commença, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être une bête de foire que l'on expose à un concours miteux. J'avais le sentiment d'avoir tous les regards braqués sur moi et d'être le centre de leur intérêt. Je me sentais mal à l'aise, surtout qu'Alice ne me prêtait aucune attention malgré le fait qu'elle soit mon imprégnée. J'avais pourtant tellement besoin d'elle. Je ne voulais qu'elle, je ne désirais qu'elle. Mais elle ne me voyait pas, elle m'ignorait plutôt. Était-elle dans le déni concernant notre « relation » ? Si oui, comment l'amener à comprendre que cela me tuerait ? Et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais vivre sereinement en agissant de la sorte ?

_Elle s'en fiche que tu meures !_ Me rappela ma conscience.

Je secouai la tête pour m'enlever cette horrible idée du crâne. Elle ne pouvait pas me faire ça ! C'était contre toutes les valeurs même de l'imprégnation.

La seule chose positive que j' avais apprise aujourd'hui fut que l'ancien mari d'Alice, un certain Jasper, s'était enfui quasiment le même jour que le bellâtre de Bella et n'était jamais revenu. A priori il avait changé de vie et était redevenu suceur de sang humain, comme avant. Tant qu'il ne revenait pas par ici, ça m'allait parfaitement !

Edward faisait partie des débats entre les Cullen vu qu'il était soit mort, soit en grand danger de l'être. Certains voulaient prendre le premier avion pour l'Italie et savoir ce qu'il était advenu de lui, d'autres préféraient attendre des nouvelles des Volturi, lesquels étaient en quelque sorte les chefs des Vampires. Apparemment, le clan Cullen était divisé sur le sujet et je me demandais bien pourquoi.

Les discussions étaient allées bon train concernant le don d'Alice. La seule chose dont on était sûrs c'était que la présence des loups l'empêchait de « voir » l'avenir de quiconque s' en approchait. Cela avait été prouvé lorsque Alice n'avait pas vu que j'avais sauvé Bella de la noyade après sa chute des falaises et qu'elle l'avait crue morte. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus voir l'avenir des loups. Elle avoua n'avoir rien vu sur moi lorsque nous nous étions rencontrés pour la première fois.

**- J'ai essayé de sonder son avenir, pour protéger Bella et savoir ce qu'il adviendrait si elle restait à ses côtés. Mais je n'ai vu que du blanc et pas une seule image ne m'est venue. La tête m'a tourné et j'ai du m'asseoir pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre et tomber.**

La seule conclusion qui s'imposait à nous était que l'imprégnation avait du, en quelques sorte, effacer son pouvoir. Elle et moi ne faisions plus qu'un désormais et cela l'avait privée de son bien si précieux. Je voyais qu'Alice était très affectée par la perte de son don, ce que je ne comprenais pas. J'aimerai tellement que mes frères ne m'entendent plus lorsque je mute... Et vice versa. C'est tellement gênant ce déballage de vie privée incessant ! Voir dans l'avenir des gens et découvrir leurs secrets n'étaient pas des choses qui me fascinaient.

Carlisle me demanda de leur parler des principes de l'imprégnation et de leur expliquer le phénomène. Sam m'aida en prenant pour exemple sa propre expérience avec Emily. Après tout, il était mieux placé que moi pour en parler vu le désastre de ma vie amoureuse. Ils semblaient tous fascinés par la manière dont ça arrivait, mis à part Alice. Ça commençait sérieusement à m'énerver tout ça ! Pourquoi faisait-elle semblant ? Je serrai les dents pour m'empêcher de lui crier d'ouvrir les yeux et son cœur de pierre par la même occasion. Je la vis grimacer et fermer les yeux à ce moment même. Au moins elle savait que ça me faisait mal car elle ressentait tout à travers moi.

- **Donc si j'ai bien compris,** dit la blonde de la bande, **Alice est en quelque sorte liée à toi pour toujours ? Et si elle refuse de... partager ta vie ? **Demanda-t-elle alors que j'acquiesçai.

- **Au pire des cas, je mourrai. Au mieux je souffrirai le martyr, ce qui n'est pas forcément plus agréable.** Annonçai-je avec sarcasme. **Ce que je ressens en ce moment est aussi douloureux que la mort car elle se ferme complètement à moi et ignore l'imprégnation.** **Nous sommes des âmes sœurs liées par un lien très fort mais nous pouvons seulement être de bons amis et dans ce cas, je veillerai sur elle comme sur ma propre chair. Encore faut-il qu'elle accepte l'imprégnation, ce qu'elle n'a pas encore fait.**

- **C'est horrible ! Quelle drôle de légendes... elles peuvent faire tellement de mal. **Geignit Esme en jetant un regard à Léah qui était restée dans son coin et n'avait pas pris la parole de toute la réunion.

**-C'est vrai... Mais le bonheur est réel car les deux âmes qui se trouvent s'aiment sincèrement. Et c'est ça qui compte en réalité. **

**- Alice, peut-être pourrais-tu nous dire ce que tu ressens ? **Demanda doucement Carlisle.

**- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, il faut me laisser du temps.**

**- Voyons ne fais pas l'enfant ! Jacob souffre et risque sa vie à cause de ton mutisme !**

**- Carlisle ! Je ne le connais même pas ! Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant et tout me tombe dessus en même temps ! Cette chose entre lui et moi me répugne, j'ai perdu mon pouvoir et Edward va peut-être mourir ! J'ai d'autres préoccupations ! D'ailleurs je prends l'avion pour Volterra ce soir ! Et je ne demande l'avis de personne ici ! **Annonça-t-elle en nous quittant.

**- Je viens avec toi !** Annonça Bella en la suivant.

Le silence s'abattit soudainement et seul le bruit des grillons était perceptible.

**- Jacob, je suis désolé, vraiment.**

**- Ce n'est rien, j'ai l'habitude d'être la cinquième roue du carrosse.**

**- Ne désespère pas. Si l'imprégnation se passe comme vous nous l'avez dit alors Alice fera un pas vers toi.**

**- Elle semble avoir d'autres préoccupations.**

**- On aura vite des nouvelles de notre fils. Ainsi, elle aura l'esprit plus tranquille.**

Je levai les yeux au ciel, peu convaincu. Nous quittâmes les Cullen et retournâmes chez nous. Sam n'avait pas l'air trop mécontent de la tournure des événements et semblait prêt à sceller un accord avec nos ennemis pour que les choses soient plus faciles. Même si pour l'instant Alice était peu encline à se rapprocher de moi. Je devais être patient mais je souffrais à l'intérieur, c'était atroce toute cette douleur. Je ressentais aussi toute la rage et la détermination qu'elle utilisait pour ne pas abdiquer et elle aussi en pâtissait ! Elle tentait de le cacher aux membres de sa famille mais moi je pouvais lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Cela me faisait deux fois plus de peine, ce qui ne semblait pas l'affecter plus que ça, malheureusement.

Mes mains se mirent à trembler, puis tout mon corps suivit. Je mutai en une nanoseconde, plus vite que jamais je ne l'avais fait. Sam me suivit et tenta de me raisonner mais je lui hurlai d'aller au diable. J'avais besoin de courir, de me défouler et de ne plus penser à rien. Ou du moins essayer.

**POV Alice**

Une violent crampe me parvint puis une autre. Quand tout cela allait-il cesser ? Nom d'un chien, je n'avais pas enduré de telles choses depuis si longtemps ! Que m'arrivait-il ? Pourquoi toutes ces douleurs ? Je grimaçai et vis Bella se tourner vers moi, visiblement inquiète. Mais elle ne dit rien, respectant ainsi mon choix de taire tout ce qui était advenu depuis ces quelques jours.

C'est ce que j'aimais le plus chez Bella : sa discrétion. Les autres, en m'interrogeant de la sorte, m'avaient mise à nu devant ces loups que je ne connaissais pas et avaient envahi mon espace privé ! Je n'étais pas une bête de foire ! Si j'avais quelque chose à avouer ou à dire, c'était à Jacob que je le devais et non aux autres membres de sa Tribu. Même si pour le moment, je ne désirais qu'une chose : retrouver mon frère en vie.

Le vol fut long et pénible. Pour la première fois depuis des décennies, j'avais eu l'envie de croquer un humain. J'avais pourtant bien mangé avant de partir mais la soif était là, pesante et envahissante, ce qui était sûrement du à la colère qui irradiait tout mon corps pourtant aussi froid que la banquise.

Je sentais que de mauvaises choses allaient se produire mais je ne pouvais pas dire lesquelles. Je ne voyais plus rien, pas la moindre image ni le moindre flash, c'était si frustrant! Mes visions avaient toujours été présentes pour moi, elles faisaient partie de ma vie, de mon être... Elles avaient été, à chaque moment clé de mon existence, une aide plus que précieuse... L'épisode avec James d'abord puis ma rencontre avec les Cullen que je considérais comme ma famille et enfin Jasper, mon mari. Mon ex-mari pour être exact. Tout ceci était si loin désormais. James était mort et Jasper en cavale avec ses anciens camarades de beuveries humaines. Les dernières visions que j'avais eues de lui me l'avaient montré en train de vider de son sang une jeune-fille brune qui ressemblait étrangement à Bella. Je m'étais posé des questions mais je n'avais pas eu de réponses. Je ne savais pas si mon amie était en danger ou si ce n'était qu'une étrange coïncidence. Mon pouvoir n'était pas fiable à cent pour cent, malheureusement.

Et voilà où j'en étais à présent ! Les Cullen me prenaient pour une sorte d'attraction bonne à placer dans un livre poussiéreux où étaient répertoriées les pires tares des vampires. Et mon âme sœur était un Indien moitié humain moitié loup ! Cette histoire d'imprégnation me faisait d'ailleurs froid dans le dos ! Comment une telle chose pouvait exister ?

Ma vie était misérable ! Je me demandais si je n'allais pas implorer Aro de me tuer ! Au moins mon existence serait moins déplorable. Sans mes dons, il ne montrerait plus autant d'attachement pour moi de toute façon.

Je laissais Bella dans un petit hôtel de la ville afin que les Volturi ne la repèrent pas. Ils ne devaient pas savoir qu'elle connaissait l'existence des sang-froid sinon ils la tueraient. J'avais du lui faire promettre de ne pas me suivre car elle encourrait un grand danger en se montrant devant eux. Elle m'obéit à contre cœur et promit de rester bien sage dans la chambre d'hôtel.

Je partais donc confiante vers la demeure de mes comparses vampiriques et demandais à voir les Rois. La jeune secrétaire, humaine et futur gibier, alla les prévenir de ma visite et revint me chercher quelques minutes plus tard.

Cette rencontre fut brutale et me faisait encore froid dans le dos une fois terminée. Edward était mort. Il s'était rendu aux Volturi qui ne s'étaient pas fait prier pour exhausser ses vœux.

**- Edward menaçait de se révéler devant le peuple. Nous ne pouvions pas laisser faire ça. **Avait tout simplement dit Aro.

Les mots « honte » et « insulte » sortirent de la bouche de Caïus et Marcus alors je pâlissais à vue d'œil. J'étais tombée à genoux après cette horrible nouvelle et si j'avais pu, j'aurais pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps. Aro avait senti ma détresse et avait voulu en savoir plus sur ce qui me faisait tant de mal. Il m'avait relevée et avait usé de son pouvoir pour lire mes blessures.

Il avait été horrifié de constater que non seulement un loup m'avait imprégnée mais aussi que je n'avais plus aucun pouvoirs. Il avait aussitôt retiré ses mains des miennes, avait secoué la tête, un air désolé sur le visage.

**- Tssss. Pauvre Alice ! C'est tellement horrible ce qu'il vous arrive. Une telle splendeur envolée à cause d'un chien ! Allez vous en maintenant, j'ai plus important à faire. Mes amitiés à Carlisle !**

J'avais rejoint Bella à l'hôtel et j'avais du la consoler une bonne partie de la nuit. Elle était dévastée et s'était finalement endormie, épuisée. Des cauchemars hantèrent tout de même ses rêves et je dus la calmer à plusieurs reprises. Elle vivait une deuxième fois sa séparation avec Edward et la seconde semblait pire que la première. Nous rentrâmes à Forks dès le lendemain et le silence dans l'avion fut encore plus pesant qu'à l'aller.

Tous les membres de ma famille furent éplorés d'apprendre la disparition de mon frère même si je pouvais dire qu'ils s'en doutaient et avaient déjà commencé à faire leur deuil. Esme me serra très fort dans ses bras et me murmura des paroles réconfortantes. Je la remerciai et lui répondit que Bella aurait sans doute plus besoin de soutien que moi.

**- Pourquoi n'est-elle pas là ? **S'enquit Esme.

**- Elle a préféré aller à la Push...**

**- Son ami Jacob saura comment la réconforter. Il l'a déjà fait une fois.**

**- Oui, certainement. Maintenant, excusez-moi mais j'ai besoin de m'isoler.**

Je montai dans ma chambre et m'allongeai sur le lit afin de réfléchir à une solution. Je devais bien pouvoir trouver un moyen de contenter Jacob sans pour autant l'aimer ou devenir sa femme. Peut-être devrais-je apprendre à mieux le connaître, à parler avec lui, découvrir ses coutumes et sa vie de loup... Il avait parlé de devenir mon protecteur ou quelque chose comme ça. Ça ne devait pas être si terrible de passer du temps avec lui et de devenir son amie. Si Bella pouvait le faire je devais sûrement en être capable...

Pourtant cette douleur lancinante dans mon estomac me rappelait chaque minute que ce n'était pas aussi simple. Quelques chose d'autre se passait à l'intérieur de moi et je détestai ne pas savoir ce que c'était. L'inconnu était une nouvelle notion pour moi et ça me faisait peur.

**POV Jasper**

Le jour J était enfin là ! Charlotte, Peter et moi allions récupérer ce qui était censé m'appartenir depuis toujours. Je savais que ce destin m'était lié, que rien d'autre ne pouvait se passer. Je le sentais au plus profond de mes tripes. Pour l'occasion, je dégustai trois magnifiques jeunes-filles brunes, toutes à la peau laiteuse et aux yeux marrons. Elles étaient divines et leur sang sentait magnifiquement bon. Cela me mit l'eau à la bouche et ne fit que confirmer mon choix.

Forks... Je n'avais pas vu cette bourgade depuis si longtemps. Je humai l'air avec satisfaction, non pas pour la ville en elle même, mais plutôt pour ce qui s'y trouvait. Je devais cependant rester sur mes gardes, mon ex-femme devait déjà savoir que nous étions là ainsi que nos intentions. Son pouvoir était puissant et rien ne lui échappait. Edward pouvait la seconder en lisant mes pensées lesquelles contenaient tous les secrets enfouis depuis toutes ces longues semaines... Je serais sans doute traqué par ma propre famille, jusqu'à la mort. Il allait falloir que je sois plus malin qu'eux pour enlever ma bien-aimée et la rallier à ma cause.

La voiture de son père était garée devant leur maison mais je n'y sentais pas la présence de Bella. Je décidai de l'attendre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'approcher, ce serait trop dangereux pour moi. Charlotte et Peter étaient restés dans la forêt, à guetter chaque mouvement. Nous avions senti une odeur différente dans les environs et je savais par expérience que nous devions nous en méfier. Je n'avais jamais senti cette puanteur auparavant mais elle ne coïncidait pas avec quelque chose que je connaissais donc je préférai appliquer la méfiance.

Un bruit de moteur se fit entendre et je me planquai aussitôt afin d'observer la scène sans être vu. Une moto se gara devant chez les Swan, il y avait deux personnes à bord. La fragrance de Bella envahit aussitôt mes narines en alerte. Elle était enfin là... J'avais attendu si longtemps...

Ils descendirent de l'engin et l'homme qui l'accompagnait la prit dans ses bras. Un grognement sourd m'échappa et je le vis tourner la tête dans ma direction. Il huma l'air, tous ses sens étaient en alerte.

**- Maudis vampires ! Ils se sentent obligés de te surveiller ! Comme si j'allais te faire du mal !**

**- Comprends-les Jake, ils n'ont plus aucun moyen de faire autrement depuis qu'Alice a perdu ses pouvoirs.**

**- Je sais... **Marmonna-t-il.** Et évidemment ils m'en tiennent pour responsable !**

**- Tu te trompes ! Ils savent que tu n'y peux rien.**

**- Tu devrais rentrer. Ton père risque de s'inquiéter. **Éluda-t-il.

**- Bonne nuit Jacob.**

**- Bonne nuit Bella.**

Il la regarda entrer dans la maison et enfourcha sa moto pour s'en aller. Je jubilai intérieurement. J'avais appris une nouvelle vraiment intéressante. Alice était, pour je ne sais quelle raison, dépourvue de ses pouvoirs. C'était pour moi un véritable atout ! Mes comparses avaient également tout entendu et je les sentais plus que ravis. Je les rejoignis et nous décidâmes d'enlever Bella pendant son sommeil. Il fallait faire vite, avant que mon ancienne famille ne détecte ma présence en allant chasser ou allant surveiller mon adorée. Je montai à l'arbre qui donnait sur la chambre de Bella et observai tous ses mouvements. Elle s'était changée pour la nuit et je la détaillai avec appétit. Elle était toujours aussi belle et gracieuse. Ses longs cheveux bruns tombaient sur sa cambrure de reins, laquelle était plus que divine. Mes yeux s'égarèrent quelques instants sur ses fesses, moulées discrètement dans son bas de pyjama en satin. Elle éteignit la lumière, ce qui n'était pas un problème pour moi. Je pouvais toujours la voir, la sentir et la désirer. J'avais tellement envie d'elle que je faillis ne pas me contrôler. Peter me rappela discrètement à l'ordre ce qui me fit revenir sur terre.

Lorsqu'elle fut profondément endormie je me glissai par la fenêtre laissée entrouverte. Je la regardai quelques instants avant de me pencher sur elle et de déposer un baiser sur son front. Elle gémit dans son sommeil et bougea légèrement. Avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir les yeux, je la pris dans mes bras, la bâillonnai avec une de mes mains et m'enfuis à vitesse vampirique de la maison. Je la sentis paniquer mais lui envoyai aussitôt une once de mon pouvoir afin de la calmer. Cela fonctionna parfaitement et elle n'essaya pas de se débattre. Elle resta étrangement sereine, comme si elle acceptait son destin. Charlotte et Peter étaient sur mes talons, nous devions rejoindre une ville non loin d'ici où nous avions loué un appartement.

Mais l'euphorie fut de courte durée. Je sentis à nouveau cette odeur nauséabonde, elle me poursuivait. D'autres senteurs, celle d'Alice et celle d'Emmett me parvinrent également. J'étais traqué par les miens et par... des loups ! Tout me revint très vite en mémoire : les légendes indiennes, le traité. J'étais sur leurs terres et je n'en avais pas le droit ! Mais pourquoi Emmett et Alice me pourchassaient-ils à leurs côtés ? Étaient-ils... amis avec nos pires ennemis? Je grimaçai. Nous fûmes bientôt encerclés. Six loups et deux vampires m'observaient, le regard haineux et colérique. Bella était immobile dans mes bras, elle ne semblait pas très effrayée. Pourtant je ne faisais nullement agir mon pouvoir sur elle. Cela me perturba quelques instants. Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-elle en tête ? Je n'eus pas le loisir de pousser ma réflexion plus loin. Dans les buissons, un des loups venait de se transformer en l'homme que j'avais vu raccompagner Bella. Emmett lui donna un short qu'il enfila rapidement et se plaça tout près de mon ex-compagne.

-** Relâche-la, Jasper ! **Ordonna Alice.

Je ris à gorge déployée. De quel droit osait-elle ?

**- Tu devrais obéir !** Tonna l'homme près d'elle. **Tu lui dois bien ça !**

**- Jacob, ne t'en mêle pas !**

**- C'est mon devoir de te protéger ! Et je compte tenir mes engagements !**

**- Tu sors avec un chien ?** Demandai-je, hilare, à mon ex-femme. **Tu es tombée bien bas !**

Elle fut décontenancée quelques instants et j'en profitai pour poser Bella au sol et me jeter sur le bellâtre qui servait de toutou à Alice. Il ne m'avait pas vu venir et je pus l'atteindre facilement. J'étais ivre de combat et à ce moment-là je ne désirai qu'une chose : le tuer !

Malheureusement pour moi, il était plus rapide et plus habile. La folie qui m'habitait, ma soif de Bella et l'envie de la faire mienne m'empêchaient d'être à mon maximum. J'étais sur le point d'être privé de ma tête lorsque quelqu'un cria :

**- Arrêtez ! Jacob , relâche-le ! Immédiatement !**

C'était la voix de mon aimée. Elle m'avait sauvé ! Par quel miracle était-ce possible ?

**- Bella ! Reste en dehors de tout ça, ça ne te regarde pas ! **Hurla Jacob en tirant sur mon cou.

**- Non ! Laisse-le ! S'il-te-plaît. **L'implora-t-elle.

A ma grande surprise, il obéit et me laissa tomber au sol. Je me relevai immédiatement et me retranchai auprès de mes camarades qui avaient Bella sous bonne garde. Je la remerciai d'un simple regard mais elle resta de marbre. Elle semblait tellement plus forte et téméraire que lorsque je l'avais quittée. J'en profitai pour lui envoyer des ondes de confiance afin qu'elle se sente en sécurité à mes côtés. Si elle avait peur de moi cela l'apaiserait assez pour me redonner sa foi en moi.

**- Jasper, laisse partir Bella.** Ordonna Carlisle.

**- Non, je suis venu pour elle, uniquement pour elle. Personne ne pourra m'en empêcher. **Répondis-je en attrapant sa main.

**- Tu es un monstre !** Hurla Rosalie.

Mon ancienne sœur me toisa de son regard glacial, me méprisant comme un vulgaire insecte. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. J'aimais Bella. Rien ne m'arrêterait !

**- Bella ?** Demandai-je doucement en la prenant dans mes bras. **Viens avec moi. Je ferais de toi ce qu' Edward a toujours refusé. Tu ne vieilliras plus, tu seras comme nous et tu auras l'éternité ****pour vivre !**

**- Traître !** Entendis-je venir de l'autre clan.

**- Tu la manipules comme une marionnette. Bella je t'en prie ne te laisse pas faire ! **Implora Alice

**- Laisse-moi quelques instants. **Dit-elle en se détachant de moi. **Je dois leur parler.**

Je la laissai partir et la regardai se diriger vers les Cullen et les loups. Naturellement, j'entendis toute la conversation et appris qu' Edward était récemment mort en Italie. Bella voulait passer à autre chose et essayait de les convaincre que sa vie actuelle ne lui plaisait plus, que je lui donnais une opportunité de faire tout ce dont elle avait toujours voulu depuis qu'elle avait découvert l'existence des vampires. Évidemment, je faisais mon maximum pour que ses paroles aillent dans la direction que je souhaitais. Je n'aimais pas abuser de la confiance des gens que j'aimais mais là il fallait que je l'incite à quitter Forks et à me suivre. J'avais réussi à semer le doute dans son esprit et malgré les protestations des Cullen, elle commençait à abdiquer.

Tout en laissant traîner mes oreilles sur ce qu'il se passait, j'observai la scène qui se jouait devant moi de plus près. Le bellâtre bodybuildé semblait être très épris de mon ex-femme. De son côté, elle luttait pour ne rien éprouver, pour ignorer tout ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Je fus tenté de lui apporter un peu de légèreté afin qu'elle se démêle de tous ses démons mais je ne le fis pas. Elle n'avait qu'à se débrouiller sans moi !

Je savais que Bella accepterait mon offre. A vrai dire, j'avais forcé un peu le destin en faisant légèrement agir mon pouvoir mais tout était en elle. Elle avait envie d'être vampire et je lui offrais cette occasion sur un plateau. Le reste viendrait. Cela prendrait du temps mais j'étais assez optimiste. Elle ne résisterait pas longtemps à mon appel. Nous étions pré-destinés depuis le début.

Des cris de protestations me parvinrent et je me concentrai à nouveau sue le débat en cours.

-** Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Pense à ta famille Bella !**

**- Peu importe. Mon avenir n'est plus ici, je le sais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens.**

**- Je ne laisserai pas ce monstre t'enlever et te transformer !**

**- Oh si Jacob Black ! Tu vas me laisser vivre ma vie et t' occuper de la tienne !**

**- Alors ne compte plus sur mon amitié à l'avenir, Bella ! **Ajouta-t-il avec dédain.

Il s'éloigna de nous et Alice le suivit après avoir jeté un dernier regard à sa meilleure amie. Bella me rejoignit sous les yeux ahuris des autres. Je jubilai et affichai mon contentement avec un sourire plus que satisfait.

-** La seule promesse que je peux vous faire, c'est de ne jamais revenir ici et de ne jamais vous faire de mal. J'attends la même chose de votre côté sinon je devrais rompre ma promesse.**

Mes paroles résonnèrent comme une menace et tout le monde comprit que je ne disais pas ces mots en l'air.

**- Pars tranquille Jasper,** annonça Carlisle tandis qu' Emmett serrait les poings de frustration. **Bella, notre porte sera toujours ouverte si un jour tu changes d'avis... tu es comme ma fille et celle d'Esme.**

**- J'y penserai. Adieu.** Dit-elle tout simplement.

Je sentis sa détresse et y remédiai immédiatement. Elle me sourit, attrapa ma main et me glissa un « allons-y » dans le creux de l'oreille. Je souris et la propulsai sur mon dos afin de l'amener vers d'autres contrées et un autre avenir.

**POV Jacob**

Il l'avait enlevée ! Sous nos yeux ! Et personne n'avait osé s'y opposer puisque Bella avait décidé de le suivre de son plein gré. La colère me submergea, je ne pouvais pas y croire. Elle avait perdu la tête ce ne pouvait pas être autrement.

Alice me suivait, je pouvais la sentir. Que voulait-elle ? Je désirai tellement la serrer dans mes bras, sentir son odeur que j'avais à présent appris à aimer. Elle me rejetait toujours, refusait mes appels et les rendez-vous que je lui proposai pour discuter. Une vraie tête de mule cette fille ! Comment allais-je la supporter ?

Je sursautai alors qu'elle se mit dans mon chemin. Les poings posés sur les hanches, le regard dur et une moue à faire damner un saint sur le visage, elle se tenait devant moi, aussi immobile qu'une statue. Je stoppai net dans ma course et la contemplai.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

**-Parler.**

**-De quoi ?**

**-Ne soit pas dur avec moi. Moi aussi je suis en colère, j'ai perdu les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour moi. Ce n'est pas si simple d'avoir toutes ces choses à gérer en même temps.**

**-Tu aimes toujours Jasper ?**

**-NON ! **

**-Alors pourquoi refuser l'imprégnation ? Tu sais que ça me tue de te voir m'ignorer.**

**-Je ne la refuse pas.**

**-Ce n'est pas ce que tu montres.**

**-J'avais d'autres choses en tête, je...**

**-Arrête tes jérémiades. Je ne suis pas d'humeur.**

**-Jacob, c'est tellement inattendu tout ça. Comment tu voulais que je réagisse ?**

**-Naturellement ! Comme Sam avec Emily ou Quil avec Claire. **

**-Claire n'est qu'une enfant.**

**-Oui mais elle considère Quil comme un ami qui la protège car elle l'a choisi ainsi. Toi aussi tu peux choisir... Je ne t'impose pas de relation, ça ne se passe pas comme ça. **

**-Nous pouvons seulement être amis ?**

**-Oui si c'est toi qui le désire.**

Elle s'approcha de moi et je dus me retenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser.

**-Mais toi tu désires plus...**

**-Oui mais si tu me rejettes complètement ce sera pire.**

**-Oh... Je ressens toutes tes émotions c'est vraiment... douloureux.**

**-Toi seule peut changer ça.**

**-Je vais faire de mon mieux, je te le promets.**

Elle franchit les derniers mètres qui nous séparaient et vint se blottir contre moi. J'enroulai mes bras autour d'elle et lui rendis son étreinte. Je humai son parfum entêtant et glissai mes doigts dans ses cheveux bruns.

Mon corps tout entier se relâcha, mon cœur devint plus léger et un large sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres. Je pouvais à présent dire que j'étais heureux même si le parcours de ma vie allait être semé d'embûches.

Alors que j'émergeai d'un sommeil profond et plus que reposant, j'étirai un à un les muscles de mon corps encore endoloris par les nombreuses mutations de ces derniers mois. La Meute et les vampires avaient du s'allier dans une série de traques et de batailles incessantes. Mais nous en étions sortis vainqueurs, avec peu de pertes de notre côté. Nous étions venus à bout d'une horde de vampires nouveaux-nés ainsi que de Victoria, leur chef de les vampires avaient péris sauf une jeune-fille nommée Bree Tanner que les Cullen avaient adoptée, compensant ainsi l'absence d'Edward et de Bella.

Je croisai mes mains derrière ma tête et observait le plafond. Je souris bêtement, pensant à tous les changements qui s'étaient opérés ces derniers temps.

Je tendis l'oreille lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua. Je reconnus immédiatement la personne qui venait d'entrer.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit en grand et je souris en voyant son joli petit minois me sourire.

**- Papa ! T'es réveillé ?**

**- Toujours pour toi ma puce ! Où est maman ?**

**- Elle arrive, on a beaucoup de paquets !**

**- Vous avez fait du shopping ?**

**- Oui ! Plein ! Regarde une couronne de princesse et des saussures !**

**- On dit chaussures, Cassie.**

Elle fit la moue et je grimaçai. Cette petite était beaucoup trop gâtée ! Cassie était la fille d'une de mes cousines qui avait péri lors de l'invasion des nouveaux-nés, se trouvant au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment malgré l'interdiction de sortir de la Réserve.

Cela faisait tout juste un an que nous l'avions adoptée et malgré la difficulté de l'épreuve, elle nous avait adoptés elle aussi, nous considérant comme ses parents. Elle était très mature pour son âge et nous épatait chaque jour un peu plus.

**- Pourquoi tu n'amènerais pas tes nouvelles affaires chez Claire ? Elle serait ravie de jouer avec toi.**

**-Bonne idée !** Dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur ma joue.

**- Demande à Seth de t'amener, il doit être en train de bricoler au garage.**

**- D'accord 'Pa ! **

Elle sortit de la chambre en courant et je la regardai s'en aller. J'aimais tellement Cassie, elle était tout pour moi. Rien ni personne ne pourrait me séparer d'elle.

**- Jacob tu es là ?**

**- Oui dans la chambre !**

**- Paresseux tu es encore au lit !** Dit une voix mutine.

Sa silhouette se cala dans l'encadrement de la porte et mon sourire béat s'agrandit quand je vis sa tenue. C'était court et... transparent.

La température de la pièce augmenta d'un cran et je me tendis aussitôt. Je restai muet de stupeur devant sa beauté rayonnante. Elle s'avança lentement vers moi, dégageant les bretelles de sa nuisette. Le vêtement glissa et termina par terre, révélant son corps tout entier et nu.

Féline, elle s'approcha du lit et y entra en rampant vers moi, comme si j'étais une proie à abattre. Ses yeux mordorés me fixaient alors qu'elle posa une main sur mon torse, puis l'autre. Son nez caressa le mien, sa bouche se posa sur ma jugulaire puis sur mon menton. Elle captura ma lèvre inférieure entre ses dents avant de plonger ses mains dans mes cheveux. Lorsque nos lèvres se trouvèrent et que nos langues tourbillonnèrent, la terre s'arrêta de tourner. J'étais dans un espace-temps différent et vivait au septième ciel. Son corps bougeait sensuellement sur le mien, me faisant part de son excitation débordante. Je répondis à ses avances en lui caressant le dos, les reins et les fesses. Je crus la sentir frissonner alors que mes ongles raclaient son postérieur délicieusement bombé.

Notre baiser était interminable ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Le clitoris de ma partenaire frottait contre mon sexe et je pouvais sentir le désir monter en elle. Ne tenant plus, je la basculai en l'attrapant par les hanches et plongeai ma langue dans ses plis intimes. Un hoquet de surprise lui échappa, suivit d'un gémissement sourd et intense alors que j'explorai son intimité de manière délicieuse. Son goût salé m'enivrait et je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Je titillai son clitoris jusqu'à ce que son corps se cambre et convulse de plaisir. Elle fit entendre sa jouissance, hurlant mon prénom plusieurs fois. Ma langue se s'arrêta pas pour autant, remontant vers son nombril puis vers ses seins que je lapai avec ardeur. Ses mamelons étaient durs, je les aspirai un par un, profitant pleinement de ce moment avec ma douce. Elle gémit encore, m'encourageant à continuer, ce que je fis.

Mes lèvres trouvèrent son cou et j'en profitai pour m'enivrer de son parfum. Ses mains caressaient mes cheveux et ma nuque alors que je la mordis légèrement. Elle se mit à rire à ce contact et j'en profitai pour immiscer ma langue dans sa bouche. Nos organes se retrouvèrent avec plaisir, dansant un ballet soutenu et endiablé. Nos dents s'entrechoquèrent à plusieurs reprises et je dus lutter pour ne pas reprendre mon souffle trop souvent. J'avais besoin de ce contact, de la sentir contre moi, afin d'être sûr qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis.

**- Jacob je t'en supplie, prends moi !** Réussit-elle à dire entre deux baisers.

Un coup de rein habile me suffit à la pénétrer. Elle était prête à me recevoir dans son antre chaude et humide. Mon sexe coulissa en elle tandis que nous nous embrassions toujours. J'alternai les mouvement rapides et lents afin de faire durer le plaisir de notre étreinte. Ses ongles labouraient mes épaules mais je n'en avais cure, je ne sentais pas la douleur. Elle noua ses jambes autour de ma taille pour que je puisse entrer en elle encore plus profondément et buter contre son point G sans ménagement. Elle commença à trembler, signe que l'orgasme était proche mais je décidai de ne pas la laisser venir. Elle grogna quand je m'arrêtai mais je lui proposai de continuer en levrette. Elle accepta et je m'enfonçai à nouveau en elle, m'accrochant à ses épaules pour la dominer totalement.

**- Oh c'est bon comme ça, continue mon amour, ne t'arrête pas.**

**- Tout ce que tu voudras ma douce.**

J'accélérai mes mouvements alors qu'elle poussait de petits cris stridents dans son oreiller, étouffant ainsi le plaisir qu'elle ressentait.

**- Laisse-toi aller mon cœur, laisse-toi aller.**

**- Ahhhhhhhhhhh Jacob ! Oh ouiiiiiii !**

Son corps se perdit dans une multitude de vibrations et de spasmes qui la menèrent tout droit vers un orgasme titanesque. Son sexe se referma autour du mien et le comprima comme s'il était pris dans un étau. Mon corps tout entier en ressentit les conséquences et je vins à mon tour, me déversant en elle.

**- Oh Alice c'est boon, ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !**

Elle répondit par des petits bruits tous plus excitants les uns que les autres, montrant ainsi la satisfaction que cela lui procurait.

Je m'écroulai sur le lit, entraînant son petit corps svelte entre mes bras musclés. J'embrassai son cou puis y frottai mon nez amoureusement.

**- Je t'aime Alice**.

**- Je t'aime aussi Jacob. **

Nous restâmes quelques instants enlacés l'un contre l'autre, nous étions bien, enfin ensembles après toutes ces péripéties. Alice avait désormais compris l'importance de l'imprégnation et avait su trouver en moi tout l'amour qu'elle avait à prendre et à donner.

Depuis ce jour où elle m'avait avoué m'aimer, je n'étais plus le même.

J'avais été libéré de toutes mes peines et je j'avais enfin pu commencer à vivre ma vie.


End file.
